


Group Lessons

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV Nile Freeman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Discovery, Team Bonding, Vaginal Fingering, no one is dead everyone is alive, the entire team is together, to teach nile about orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: The team discover Nile has never actually had an orgasm and immediately decide to rectify the situation.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf/Nicky | Nicolo/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Group Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Got the second dose of the covid vaccine last night \o/ But spent this evening having a significant fever (boo!) and couldn't do the work I was supposed to, so just trawled the kink meme and wrote fic instead.
> 
> So uh, written while I had a fever, no beta. Let that be your warning. 
> 
> For this kink meme prompt, though I veered from it: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/9603.html?thread=3260803#cmt3260803

It takes Nile a while to get used to the orgies. 

Most of the time the immortals she shares her life with now are normal people. Maybe a little weird around the edges, some oddities here and there. They still think phone lines are a marvel of modern progress, and they don't understand the point of locked doors and privacy, and sometimes they call countries by the names they hadn't been called in centuries. But overall, pretty ordinary. 

But then occasionally they just all decide to have an orgy, and it takes Nile a while to figure out why, or how she's supposed to fit into that. 

It happens after big, terrifying missions that go overall pretty well, but where at least two of the team die. Something about the adrenaline, or the desire to reaffirm their connection, or something. 

Nile always gets a polite invitation - she can tell they're all trying to make an effort to include her on the one hand and not pressure her into something on the other. The first time, she declines and goes to bed, only later realizing her mistake as she listens to hours of all of her teammates fucking. 

The second time, she agrees, but as they all assured her she could do, keeps her clothes on and just observes.

By the fourth time, she finds herself sitting on Booker's lap for the first half of the proceedings, kissing him and touching his naked chest, letting him slip his hands under her shirt and touch her all over. 

By the fifth time, she knows she's done holding back. She's not spending another group sex night observing from the sidelines, keeping her clothes on.

But she also isn't sure how she fits in with all of them, still. Nicky and Joe always started out with each other, but then branched out Andy or Quynh or Booker, whoever was available. They all took turns pairing up in seemingly random ways, until a magical point at which everyone was satisfied. 

None of the sex they had was anything like the sex Nile had had with her boyfriends, before or after enlisting. They weren't bad at it, per se, but they didn't have hundreds of years of experience or built up confidence either. 

The room they choose this time has a massive bed, and a sturdy coffee table, and a sofa. They rented a hotel suite for the job, paid for by their client, and now that the job is over they're putting it to good use. 

Joe, who died twice during the mission, leads her to the bed and then takes his time kissing Nile's throat, unbuttoning the shirt she wore as part of her cover, deftly unhooking her bra, and mouthing her breasts slowly. 

She's already moaning, already hot all over, her fingers caressing his curls. 

Joe pulls off her combat boots and peels her out of her skinny jeans. She pulls down her panties herself, so eager to feel his mouth on her, and he gives her an amused, mischievous smile before diving in. 

She hooks her legs around his shoulders, and he kneels on the floor, grabbing her hips and licking and sucking at her cunt. Her outer lips, inner lips, her hole, her clit, he takes his time with all of it and Nile moans and gasps and feels pressure slowly building up in her belly. 

She's used to how this part goes. With all her previous partners, she's taken ages to come. They'd ask her if she was close multiple times and she could see that they wanted to move on to other ways of having fun. 

Joe stays on mission for a long time - so long that Booker and Nicky each have an orgasm, sucking each other off, and Andy comes with Quynh's hand inside of her, and the pressure inside Nile is still building. 

"I'm coming," Nile gasps, and moans loudly, several times, before pulling her legs back from Joe's shoulders. 

He lifts his head from her cunt, covered in her juices, frowning slightly. "Was... are you sure?"

Nile nods. "Yeah."

Joe gives Nicky, who's just licking some come from his fingers, a confused look. "My love, I think this is a first for me."

"Hm?" Nicky says, coming over, and Nile squirms. What are they talking about? She sits up on the bed, crossing her legs. 

Quynh, naked as the rest of them, climbs on the bed and sits next to Nile. "Did you just fake it?"

"What? No," Nile says. "That's... I came."

Quynh turns her head to look at Andy. "Did she come?" she sounds skeptical. 

"Unlikely," Andy says, coming over as well. They're all clustered around Nile now, even Booker is sitting on the floor next to Joe. 

"When did you first have an orgasm?" Andy asks, as if that's a totally normal bit of conversation. 

"This doesn't feel weird at all," Nile says, remembering how utterly alien her teammates can feel sometime. "Eleventh grade. Troy Parker. You want to know what the background music was?"

Quynh and Andy exchange looks. 

"When was the last time you had an orgasm by yourself?" Quynh asks. 

"I, uh," Nile says, suddenly feeling very hot for reasons that have nothing to do with arousal. "I don't really, it's not something that I'm..."

"Nile," Joe says, with so much tenderness and longing Nile doesn't even know how interpret his tone. 

"An orgasm feels good, right?" Quynh says. "It feels better and better, it takes a long time to build, and then at some point you just... decide it's enough, right? That it's been long enough and you've had your fun and everyone should move on?"

"It's, uh, I guess?" Nile says. 

Andy has her head in her hands. Quynh puts an arm over her shoulders to comfort her. "I told you," Quynh says to Andy. "I've fucked these 21st century girls, I've seen this before."

Nile hardly thinks it's about her being born in the 90s, orgasms are pretty universal across space and time. 

"Let us try something," Joe says, going back to his knees. "Please?"

Nile isn't going to refuse, though all of this is very confusing. None of them can tell when she has an orgasm, not really. How can they claim she hasn't had one?

"Worst case," Andy says, helping Nile sprawl out on the bed again. "You'll have a good time."

It isn't just Joe who eats her out this time, she can feel his soft beard rubbing against her thighs but then there's also Booker, pulling one of legs high in the air and pushing Joe aside so they can share her. 

She gasps and moans at what she can see of it, what she can feel. Joe's mouth takes the top of her cunt, and Booker twists her on the bed so he can lick down, down, until he's... he's eating out her ass. 

Nile moans like she's been punched in the stomach. Joe and Booker are holding her wide open, licking and sucking at everything between her legs, and the pleasure is like a living coil inside of her, heating up and up, spreading through her limbs. 

Behind her, she can feel Nicky. He's lying on the bed, arms wrapped around her torso, holding her steady for them. His hands roam over her stomach, her chest, only gentle teasing, not touching any particularly sensitive spots.

Because in the next moment there's Quynh, crouching down next to Nile, and sucking on her nipples. Nile's body wants to arch, twist, but Nicky holds her steady. His fingers circle each of her breasts by turns, and Quynh's mouth descends on her, licking around the nipple, sucking on it, giving Nile small bites that turn Nile's moaning into something louder, something closer to yelling or screaming. 

Every part of her body is pulsing with pleasure, her cunt, her ass, her stomach and breasts and back, they're touching her everywhere and the pleasure from it is so sharp it's almost like a knife. Her body has never felt like this, she's never been this out of her mind, this out of control. 

Finally there's Andy's face looming over her, Andy's hand resting on Nile's neck, the fingers caressing her collar bone as Nile moans and wails and nearly thrashes with how good it feels. She'd never known pleasure could be so all-consuming, almost violent. 

"Do you like having something inside, pretty Nile?" Andy asks, as if Nile can produce words right now, as if she can think straight.

It takes her brain long moments to piece together what Andy means. She nods, feeling the press of Andy's hand against her. 

"Joe," Andy says, louder.

A moment later Nile can feel Joe's mouth relent for a moment, and a finger, probably his thumb, slide into her. She can feel Booker's mouth licking the finger and her entrance as Joe slowly pushes it in, and then rubs against her insides, making sparks fly behind her eyes. 

His mouth is back on her clit, and Andy's hand on her throat tightens. Not enough to hurt, not enough to choke, but just enough to make Nile feel every breath, to make it a little more of a struggle. 

"Can you feel it yet?" Andy asks, casual as always, and Nile understands what she means now. She feels like her whole body is on fire, like there's something uncontrollable about to overtake her, and she has maybe half a moment to be concerned about it in the back of her mind before she shudders and screams, her insides spasming, and Nicky and Quynh hold her steady as she continues to shake. 

They continue licking and sucking her lazily, while Nile lays limp on the bed and Andy gently wipes off the tears from the corners of Nile's eyes. She hadn't even realized they were there. 

"How was that?" Andy asks, when Nile can breathe again. 

"That was..." Nile croaks before clearing her throat. "It was... different."

Her legs are her own again, Joe and Booker are kissing each other on their knees on the floor, Booker's hand wrapped around Joe's cock. 

Nicky leans over to kiss her on the cheek. 

"To many happy returns," Quynh says, with a crooked smile. 

Nile feels like everything between her legs is throbbing, still. It was so much. Too much. Does everyone experience orgasms like this? That couldn't be true. 

They were right that there was only one way to find out, Nile thinks. She had the rest of her life to conduct the research.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ♥!


End file.
